


it's wrong (but it feels so good)

by georgiehensley



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: he has no idea how he’s somehow managed to date all three of his surgical residents at once, but he’ll be damned if he claims this isn’t the happiest he’s been in years.or, the one where neil's dating all three of his surgical residents but begins to have his doubts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is....... really self-indulgent. also my first official _good doctor_ fic. i've fallen in love with the ships of claire/neil and shaun/neil, but i love jared too, so why not include him?
> 
> so, yeah, polyam it is, then. 
> 
> (neil is beginning to grow as a character... he deserves some love. :) )

“you know this isn’t exactly... appropriate,” neil points out as he glances down at his mug whilst he stirs sugar and milk into his morning coffee. he gasps as he feels a kiss brush against the back of his neck.

“mmhmm,” jared mumbles against the skin, smirking as he straightens and watches neil attempt to right himself.

“only one of you can get the position,” neil says, turning around with his mug in hand, only to nearly drop it when he’s surprised by claire appearing in front of him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. neil sighs, putting his mug back down behind him. “i’m not allowed to play favorites.”

“we know,” claire says, smiling and kissing him a second time before walking away. trying not to match her smile, neil turns back towards the counter, stepping over to grab a paper towel and wiping the cooling coffee that spilled onto his shirt and bending to collect what fell on the floor. when he’s standing straight again, he grabs his mug once more, turning around again, only to see shaun now standing in front of him. neil sighs once more.

“this is wrong,” he mutters under his breath, shaking his head before giving into temptation, taking shaun’s hand in his own and lifting it, pressing a kiss to the skin.

“i know you don’t like your hand being squeezed,” he says, glancing up at the young resident. “hope this is okay.”

“it’s fine,” shaun says. “i like it.” his eyes flit around the room, only to  _briefly_  land on neil’s as a small smile appears on his face before he walks away.

once he’s alone, neil shakes his head, finally grabbing his mug again and taking a sip of his drink. he has no idea how he’s somehow managed to date all three of his surgical residents at once, but he’ll be damned if he claims this isn’t the happiest he’s been in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which shaun tells dr. glassman that he's dating three of his coworkers at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parthianglory gave me the perfect idea of shaun telling dr. glassman that he's in a polyamorous relationship, so i had to write it. also decided to just make it a second installment in this fic since it's really a follow-up.
> 
> (if anyone else has any good doctor fic ideas/prompts, feel free to send them my way! :) )

"i'm in a relationship now," shaun tells dr. glassman one day as they're standing in the hospital, about to start their respective work days.

"oh, really?" dr. glassman says, impressed with the growing changes in shaun's social life. "with who?" shaun smiles slightly, glancing up to see dr. melendez walking by.

"him," he says, pointing. dr. glassman follows his gaze.

"oh," he says, eyebrows raised in surprise. "dating your superior, huh? i hope you know that won't improve your chances of becoming a full-time--"

"and him," shaun interrupts as jared now passes them, sending a small smile shaun's way.

"you're dating two people at once?" dr. glassman says in disbelief. "shaun, that's not exactly very responsible--"

"hey," claire says, appearing before them, smiling up at shaun.

"and her," shaun concludes, returning claire's smile as his eyes flit around the room.

"i'm not sure i understand," dr. glassman says.

"it's easy," shaun says. "i'm dating all of them and they're all dating each other." dr. glassman opens his mouth to respond, but claire cuts him off.

"it's called polyamory," she explains. "I guess it's a relatively new thing? it might be easier if you research it on your own."

"oh," dr. glassman says. "okay. as long as you're happy." shaun beams.

"i am," he says. claire smiles, and dr. glassman nods.

"good."


End file.
